


On being a good werewolf ally

by Bear_shark



Series: Ficlets [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sam is just trying to deal, Shrunkyclunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_shark/pseuds/Bear_shark
Summary: Steve began to switch from his human form, body morphing, and Sam decided he could be a good werewolf ally without having to watch that. After all, he supported LGBT rights, but he didn’t want watch Tayte Hanson get drilled by a muscular beefcake.Or: Sam finds out that Steve's a werewolf and tries very hard to be cool about it.(Pre Stucky slash)





	On being a good werewolf ally

**Author's Note:**

> This is a chapter to a story that I've decided to take another direction, but I thought it was funny and could stand on it's own as a ficlet. So, here it is.
> 
>  Beta'd by my brainstorm buddy, the always lovely [@mariastill](https://mariastill.tumblr.com/). She's awesome. Thanks!

“Tony said I have to come here immediately,” Sam said, as he entered the apartment. Steve had long ago given him a set of keys. “You would have thought the place was on fire with how insistent he was.”

Sam stepped into the living room. Steve was seated on the couch in his boxers petting what might be, no definitely was, a wolf. “Uh, who’s your friend, Steve?”

Steve had flushed a bright red and wouldn’t quite meet Sam’s eyes. The wolf raised his head and looked between the two men, probably trying to follow Steve’s lead on how to act. The wolf whined, and Steve sprang into action.

“Hi, Sam. Um…” He searched awkwardly for a for a shirt and pants, donning both quickly. “This is Bucky. Bucky, this is Sam.” Steve looked Bucky. “Sam’s good people. Probably my best friend.”

“Are you talking to the wild animal? I don’t think the wolf understands you, man.”

The wolf puffed up and looked, and Sam knew he was crazy for thinking it, almost offended.

“Bucky is very smart,” Steve said, hands up and facing the wolf in a placating gesture. The wolf seemed appeased by this and sat down with both eyes trained on Sam.

“So is Bucky your new pet? It’s not the weirdest thing I’ve seen you do.”

At the word “pet” the wolf huffed. Holy shit, Sam thought. Maybe he does understand humans.

Steve looked anxiously between the two of them. “I like to think that we are friends, not that he’s my pet.”

The wolf honest to god rolled his eyes, and, yeah, Sam was starting to like him. Even the wolf could tell Steve was a little extra sometimes.

“Can I pet him?” Sam said. He wasn’t sure if wolves liked that, but it seemed like the sociable thing to do.

Steve looked at the wolf guiltily, but he had already hopped up and was walking towards Sam with his tail wagging. Sam let the wolf smell his hand before scratching him behind the ears.

“Good boy,” Sam cooed. “So this is one of those domesticated wolves. Normally I’d be against that but- ow!”

The wolf nipped Sam’s calf. Not hard, but enough to have a bit of a sting. “What the hell?” Sam said. The wolf walked back over to Steve’s side and sat down.

“His name is Bucky, and he’s wild,” Steve said. He seemed more concerned with the wolf’s feelings than Sam’s, which was a little insulting.

The wolf was staring hard at Steve, and they seemed to be having an argument with their eyes. Steve rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed heavily. “Fine,” he said to the wolf. Steve looked at Sam. “I’ve never told anyone this but Peggy, not even the Howling Commandos.”

Sam leaned forward. Steve opened up so rarely, and if having a pet wolf would help him do that, Sam would let his ethical concerns about owning a wild animal slide.

Steve reached out to pet the wolf, Bucky, Sam corrected himself. He seemed to be anchored by the touch. “Sam, I’m a werewolf.”

What the ever-loving hell? “Like you feel like the wolf spirit speaks to you or something?” Sam said.

“No,” Steve said, the nervousness of his expression replaced by a hint of defiance. “I mean, I am a werewolf.”

Steve had definitely not been going to the therapist Sam had recommended. “You’re going to have to connect the dots for me on this one.”

Steve stood up, determination writ on his face. He pulled his shirt off, and Sam interrupted him. “I don’t know what’s happening here, but you don’t have to…” He gestured at Steve’s chest.

Steve huffed, and it was eerily similar to the sound Bucky had made earlier. Steve hooked his thumbs under his sweatpants and underwear and pulled them straight down.

“Whoa!” Sam said. It was official. Steve Rogers had lost his damn mind.

Steve crouched on the ground and suddenly fur began sprouting out of his back and on his arms and legs. His face elongated until he had a snout and two erect ears.

“What the hell?!” Sam yelled. Steve, or wolf-Steve, whatever, approached him. “This had better be you, Steve, because if Loki is back on earth and being an asshole, I am not amused.” He said the last bit to the air, only half joking. When no Asgardians appeared, Sam knew he was going to suck it up and say something supportive.

“Thank you for sharing this with me. I care about you, and I support you.” Okay, so he’d recycled the speech he’d given when Steve had come out to him as bisexual, but it was the best he could come up with on short notice.

Bucky, it seemed, was completely pleased with Sam’s response. He hopped up and trotted over. Just as Sam was about to pet him, Bucky dropped his head, and began to shift, and, ew, it was weirder going from wolf to man. Where did the fur go? Just back into his body?

Before he knew it, there was a very attractive naked man in front of him, grinning broadly. He sat beside Sam and pulled him in for a hug. Sam went with it because he was trying very hard not to be an asshole, even if he was secretly freaking the fuck out.

“I knew Steve’s pack would understand,” Bucky said. He released Sam and walked over to Steve and cuddled him close. This was weird as hell, Sam thought, but at least they looked cute together. As cute as a naked dude and wolf could look.

“Steve was so worried,” Bucky said, nuzzling his his cheek against Steve’s. “But I told him he should trust you.”

Steve began to switch to his human form, body morphing, and Sam decided he could be a good werewolf ally without having to watch _that_. After all, he supported LGBT rights, but he didn’t want watch Tayte Hanson get drilled by a muscular beefcake.

Once fully in human form, Steve pulled on his boxers. “Sam is the best of the bunch,” he said. He pulled on his shirt and pants. “I don’t know if I trust the others as much.”

Buck was still naked, and apparently Sam was supposed to just  be cool with that. He figured it did make sense for creatures who could grow a fur covering to care less about clothes. Still, the list of new things Sam was getting acclimated to in the last ten minutes included:

  1. There are werewolves.
  2. Steve is a werewolf.
  3. Werewolves hang out naked and give naked hugs.



It was a lot to take in all at once.

Steve seemed to pick up on Sam’s discomfort, and hastily wrapped Bucky in a blanket.

“Wait,” Sam said. “Tony doesn’t know? Why’d he send me up here?”

Steve’s cheeks reddened. “He and Natasha heard.” He cleared his throat. “Some things.”

“Just playing,” Bucky said.

Sam had no idea what that meant but was now firmly in the _I can be a good werewolf ally without knowing the particulars_ camp.

“Yeah,” Steve said. “But he thinks it was something else, and I wouldn’t let him up here to snoop around.”

“Well, okay then,” Sam said. He seriously needed a nap. “Again, all the love and respect for your … werewolfness. I’ll just leave you two to it.”

He stood up, but Steve blocked his path. “Actually, we could use your help.”

\---

Steve needed a backpack that could be adjusted to fit him when he was in human form and wolf form. Sam spent the day helping Steve modify a pack that would carry clothes, a little water, money, and cellphones. The rest of the space was filled to the brim with protein bars. Bucky privately thought they were gross, but recognized that Steve had different needs because his super soldier body could not go long without eating.

“I could still drop you off part way,” Sam offered.

“No need, friend Sam,” Bucky said. “Steve needs to get used to being in wolf form before meeting the pack.”

“You don’t have to call him friend Sam,” Steve said. “You can just call him Sam.”

“He’s the second human to know about my wolf, and he should know what that means,” Bucky said, affronted. He turned to Sam. “Steve is still not used to openly showing affection. He’ll have to get used to that, too.”

“And to having people talk about me in front of me?” Steve said with a frown and a touch of exasperation in his voice.

Bucky grinned, ran, and lept at Steve, trying to catch him off balance. The alpha caught him easily before flipping him over and laying him gently on his back on the ground. Steve didn’t seem interested in playing. He was shy about such things in front of Sam, but he was no longer frowning, so Bucky counted it as a win.

Once Bucky was back on his feet, Sam asked, “Who was your other human friend?”

“Thank you for asking, friend Sam,” Bucky said. He looked at Steve to see if he would correct him. Steve just quirked a smile and made a show of rolling his eyes. “His name was Damien,” Bucky said. “We met in tenth grade.”

“You went to school?” Sam said, sounding shocked.

Bucky nodded. “My mother is a formidable wolf. She insisted that all her children go to human school, in case something ever happened to the pack.” A pained look crossed Steve’s face, and Bucky patted him softly. Steve would soon have a new pack to replace the one he had lost.

“Damien and I became friends, and about a year later, he became my boyfriend.”

“They let you date a human?” Steve asked, sounding scandalized.

Steve better not tell on him, Bucky thought. “It’s strictly forbidden. But I loved him, and it’s not like I can get pregnant by him, so-”

Sam choked on his drink. “Pregnant? Can all werewolves?” He looked at Steve who shook his head. Sam rubbed the back of his neck. “But I’ve seen you naked,” he said to Bucky. “You had a…” he trailed off.

“Penis,” Bucky supplied. Honestly, humans were so squeamish about these things. “Yes, male omegas do, as well as male and female alphas.”

“Sorry I asked,” Sam said. He looked apologetic. “I mean, I support you and all that, but I don’t need the particulars.”

Bucky figured that was fair, although he had more of an attitude of curiosity about human matters. “Anyhow, Damien knew about me, but he kept my secret,” Bucky said. “And no one in the pack knew. Then he left for college.” It had been a sad time. Bucky hadn’t expected them to be together forever, but Damien had been a good boyfriend. Bucky had screwed up the courage to tell him he was a werewolf, and Damien had accepted it immediately. When other boys bought chocolates for their dates, Damien bought bacon.

“Did you want to go to college?” Sam said.

Bucky shrugged. “Yes, but the pack would not allow it. Besides, we don’t have money or human identification, so college wasn’t an option.” It was for the best, Bucky had decided. The pack couldn’t get too scattered. Staying meant he was bothered by Brock wanting to get betrothed, but otherwise it wasn’t so bad.

They had a big breakfast together the next morning before Steve and Bucky left for their trip. Sam insisted on walking the first two miles with them. He also promised to do his best to keep Steve’s friend Tony off their backs.

“Take care of yourself, man,” Sam said as he hugged Steve. He caught Bucky’s eyes and said, “Y’all take care of one another, alright? And let me know that you’re safe.”

Bucky joined in on the hug, Steve was going to have to get used to puppy piles eventually, so he may as well start with his human pack. “Thank you, friend Sam.”  


End file.
